Potterlove
by GODSAVEQUEERS
Summary: "Ouaiiiis Potter! Tu peux signer mes seins? Là, juste là, entre les deux! Et marque love! -A une condition, Hossmart. Cette photo de Draco sur le pot. Et détruis tous tes clichés de moi. -Faut pas exagérer, mon cher! Le fait d'être l'élu ne te donne pas ces privilèges! Sur ce, j'ai entendu que notre roi le roux avait la Dragoncelle, je vais immortaliser ça! Love Potter!"


Bien le bonjour/soir!

Cette fiction mettra en scène au moins un couple homosexuel, je préfère vous prévenir. Tous les personnages appartiennent à cette JK Rowling dont tout le monde parle, sauf pour le moment Hossmart. Hossmart, elle est à moi!

Sur ce, bonne lecture je l'espère! Si voulez critiquer, n'hésitez pas, du moment que c'est constructif, le petit bouton en bas est votre ami (le mien également).

Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions de Poudlard, était dans une position des plus inconfortables. On l'avait suspendu au-dessus de l'un de ses propres chaudrons. Dans lequel marinait de l'Empestine. Le professeur se sentait humilié, mais aussi fier de l'élève qui avait réussi ce tour de force. Pas n'importe quel élève, non. Le seul pour qui Rogue éprouvait ne serait-ce qu'un peu de sympathie. Cet élève se trouvait être une élève. Alison Hossmart. Aussi Serpentard que les Weasley étaient roux, plus retorse que le Serpentard moyen.

Rogue repensa à ce piège tendu par la jeune fille et un sourire étira ses fines lèvres. Puis il rejeta comme il le pouvait la tête en arrière et ouvrit grand la bouche.

Devant la porte du cachot de Rogue, Alison patientait, estimant que le professeur n'allait pas tarder à émerger de son sommeil artificiel. Elle attendait les cris de son directeur de maison, impatiente d'assister à ce spectacle. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un son effrayant, une sorte de grincement grave et aigu à la fois. Elle sursauta et jeta un œil par la porte du cachot qu'elle ouvrit discrètement. Son professeur était en train de rire aux éclats. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent, elle resta bouche bée. Alors que des larmes coulaient des yeux de Rogue, elle reprit ses esprits et entra dans le cachot de son habituelle démarche assurée.

« Professeur ! C'est quoi ce boucan ? J'ai bien cru que vous aviez embrassé un détraqueur, en entendant ces bruits étranges !

-Hossmart! Que faites-vous là ? » Le directeur de Serpentard tentait de reprendre ses esprits, essuyant les dernières traces de larmes et retenant un gloussement digne d'Ombrage.

« -Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que je n'assisterais pas à votre humiliation? Vous me décevez, Professeur. Je vous pensais plus fin. Tiens, serait-ce des larmes que je vois sur vos joues ? Vous pleurez ? Permettez que je prenne une photo ? Attendez , si vous pouviez me donner votre meilleur profil... Bon, non, ça ira, restez de face, vos profils sont pas terribles. Prêt ? Cheese, comme disent les Moldus ! »

Un flash éblouit Rogue qui plissa furieusement les yeux. Son élève venait de l'immortaliser dans la position la plus compromettante qu'il soit. Il se doutait que bientôt, tout Poudlard aurait admiré le cliché.

« HOSSMART ! Retenue ce soir à 8h00 ! Et détachez-moi immédiatement ! »

Alison laissa échapper un sourire moqueur, sortit sa baguette et l'agita en direction du professeur qui tomba avec un bruit fort dans son chaudron. Elle partit en courant, son appareil photo en bandoulière. Elle courut, courut jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de portée de Rogue, dans la Salle sur Demande. Celle-ci s'était changée en une grande chambre noire avec un petit salon attenant. Alison s'y installa et laissa enfin échapper le fou rire qu'elle avait contenu depuis son départ des cachots. Elle aurait donné tous ses Gallions pour revoir l'expression de Rogue lorsqu'elle l'avait pris en photo. Ses photos. Elle sourit en y pensant. Elle avait ici de quoi faire jaser tout Poudlard. Son cliché le plus fameux à ce jour était une perle de rareté. Elle avait réussi à prendre son camarade Draco Malfoy à son insu. Elle cherchait depuis quelque temps à humilier le Sang-Pur qu'elle appréciait peu. L'occasion s'était rapidement présentée. Alors qu'elle suivait Draco dans les couloirs, celui-ci s'arrêta soudain et se cramponna le ventre. Son visage se congestionna et il émit un pet des plus bruyant. Devenu tout rouge, le jeune Serpentard courut vers les toilettes les plus proches sans regarder autour de lui. Alison lui en était reconnaissant. Elle avait suivi le jeune homme puis, après avoir lancé un Assurdiato, elle s'était penché par-dessus une cabine afin de photographier le célèbre Draco Malfoy en pleine commission. Celui-ci ne s'était aperçut de rien.

Alison cherchait encore le moment et l'endroit pour exposer ses scandaleux clichés. Mais après la réussite Rogue, elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle développa rapidement ses photos et sa hâta vers la Grande Salle. Il était 14h00, de nombreux élèves étaient présents et travaillaient. Elle aperçut rapidement Potter, Granger et Weasley. Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus victorieux. Chaque membre du Trio d'Or allait faire les frais de son safari photo, comme elle aimait l'appeler. La jeune fille détourna le regard et se dirigea vers le grand panneau d'affichage. Elle sortit de son sac dix grandes feuilles qui semblaient être des fiches d'inscription quelconques. Mais le mal était fait. Le sortilège disparaîtrait dans une quinzaine de minutes, révélant des faits scandaleux sur la crème de Poudlard.

Alison fit volte face, rayonnante et sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas fier. Elle croisa le chemin de Weasley au féminin.

« Travaille bien, Weasley ! » Son sourire se fit encore plus grand. La rouquine la regarda d'un air suspicieux et hâta le pas vers la Grande Salle. Pressentant qu'il ne faudrait pas être là lorsque la rousse verrait la photo, Alison se dirigea paisiblement vers un placard à balais tout proche. De là, elle pourrait assister au deuxième spectacle de la journée en toute discrétion.

Elle resta bien 5 minutes dans son antre puante sans que rien ne se passe. Puis elle entendit un hurlement suraigu suivi d'une rumeur qui allait crescendo. Le spectacle débutait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette saleté ? » Potter avait remarqué le cliché le concernant.

« Cette sale fille de Troll de Hossmart ! Où est-elle, que je l'étripe !

-Miss Weasley, faites attention à votre langage ! 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Alison ricana dans son placard. Elle avait reconnu la voix de la vieille McGo.

« Mais Professeur ! Regardez ce que cette sal... cette fille a fait ! »

Un grand silence s'ensuivit. Les élèves attendaient la réaction de la directrice de Gryffondor.

« La robe d'Hermione vous sied à merveille, Potter. Quand à vous, Miss Weasley, je pense que Rusard serait ravi de voir que vous avez un poster à son effigie. »

Alison n'en pouvait plus dans son placard, elle entendait les rires des autres élèves. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri mortifié ne fasse cesser le brouhaha.

« Mais c'est moi ? » La voix de Ron était tremblotante.

« Regardez-moi ça... Notre roi Weasley en train de baver devant le pseudo décolleté de sa sang-de-bourbe de copine... Ce serait presque mignon. »

« Malfoy ! On n'insulte pas les nés moldus ! 50 points de moins pour Serpentard, et vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau. Et si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas le malin. »

Alison entendit alors un grand éclat de rire de Potter.

« Malfoy ! Regarde-toi ! Mon Dieu, j'aurais honte, à ta place... Ce cliché est le meilleur de tous ! Je vais aller féliciter Hossmart pour son talent de paparazzi. » Un silence de mort s'ensuivit. Plus personne ne parlait. Alison risqua un œil par la porte de son placard et aperçut Draco qui sortait de la Grande Salle en essayant de garder un air digne. Elle se renfonça rapidement dans son antre et attendit le passage du blond que tout le monde montrait du doigt. Elle se décida ensuite à sortir et fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Elle sentait tous les regards sur elle, elle alla s'asseoir innocemment à la table des Serpentards et sortit une grille de Sudoku de son sac. Aux premières loges pour l'arrivée de Rogue.

Ce dernier se présenta cinq grilles de Sudoku plus tard. Des relents désagréables émanaient de sa personne, les élèves s'écartèrent bien plus que d'habitude pour lui laisser le passage. Ses lèvres formaient une ligne serrée et sa cape s'agitait bruyamment. Alison releva la tête, sourit et ouvrit son sac. Elle patienta jusqu'à ce que le Maître des Potions se trouve devant le panneau d'affichage. Elle entendit son discret soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que rien ne le concernait. C'était le signal attendu par Hossmart. Elle agita sa baguette à l'intérieur de son sac et une projection géante de la photographie de Rogue apparut sur chaque mur de la Grande Salle. Ce dernier se fit plus pâle. Alors que tous les élèves, Alison incluse, explosaient de rire, Luna Lovegood entra en sautillant dans la Grande Salle, le nez au plafond. Quand elle vit les clichés de Rogue, elle demanda d'une voix chantante :

« Vous avez capturé une gargouille corbeau ? Vous auriez pu me prévenir. Papa a fait un article sur ces créatures. Elles sont utiles, vous savez ? Leurs poils produisent une huile très revigorante, on peut l'utiliser pour éviter les gerçures par temps de grand froid. Je n'avais encore jamais vu de photo de gargouille corbeau. Vous l'avez trouvée où ? Papa dit qu'elles vivent dans les lieux humides et fermés.

-Miss Lovegood ! » La voix de Rogue résonna longuement dans la Grande Salle. Luna chercha la provenance de la voix et finit par se tourner vers le professeur.

« Ah, vous ? Oui, vous voulez ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

-Une retenue, Miss Lovegood ! Ce soir, dans mon bureau, à 8h00 ! Passer la soirée avec Hossmart devrait être une punition au moins suffisante !

-Hossmart, réfléchit Luna, les yeux dans le vague. Ça me dit quelque chose... La chanteuse Alison Hossmart ? Elle est très jolie, professeur. » Sur ces mots, Luna quitta la Grande Salle en chantonnant un air de son invention.

Alors que son professeur de potion bouillonnait intérieurement, Alison était aux anges. Sa retenue en compagnie de ces deux personnages allait être une distraction plus qu'acceptable.


End file.
